degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Drop the World (2)
An episode of Degrassi: In Too Deep(U.S) and Part 2 of the Season 10 finale. Main Plot Clare realizes that Eli scares her, and asks for space. Eli reacts very emotional, and crashes his car, resulting in a trip to the hospital, Clare breaks up with him. Sub Plot Holly J. tries to direct Fiona's love for her elsewhere, when that does not work, they talk to set things straight. Third Plot Jenna goes into labour at the school dance, while K.C. is partying with his friends at his apartment, they meet at the hospital. Gallery File:Anya & Holly J In Their Degrassi Uniforms Talking At Degrassi.jpg File:Clare & Alli At The Spring Fling With Clare & Alli Arguing About Eli.jpg File:Clare Hugging Eli In Their Degrassi Uniforms With A Concerned Look On Clare's Face.jpg File:Clare In Her Spring Fling Dress Talking To Eli At The Hospital.jpg File:Eli & Adam In Their Degrassi Unifoms In A Degrassi Classroom Looking At Clare.jpg File:Eli In His Degrassi Uniform At Degrassi Smirking Possibly At Clare.jpg File:Eli Reading 'Stalker-Angel' On Top Of His & Clare's Special Bench.jpg File:Fiona At The Dance Possibly Looking At Holly J.jpg File:Holly J In Her Degrassi Uniform Looking At Fiona With Three Yellow Flowers In Her Hand.jpg File:Holly J Looking At Fiona Why Anya Zippers Her Spring Fling Dress.jpg File:KC & Drew Playing Video Games At KC's Bachelor Party.jpg Eli Talking To Clare At Degrassi In Their Degrassi Uniforms With A Concerned Look On Clare's Face.jpg degrassi-1044-01hr.jpg degrassi-1044-02hr.jpg degrassi-1044-06hr.jpg degrassi-1044-07hr.jpg degrassi-1044-08hr.jpg degrassi-1044-09hr.jpg Holly J Smiling At Fiona At The Spring Fling.jpg Holly J Looking At Fiona With An Annoyed Look On Fiona's Face.jpg Eli On The Phone With Clare While Driving Morty.jpg Eli & Clare In Their Degrassi Uniforms At Degrassi With Eli Looking At Clare.jpg Eli & Adam In Their Degrassi Uniforms at Degrassi With Eli Smirking & Adam Looking At Clare.jpg Clare In Her Degrassi Uniform Looking At Eli With A Concerned Look On Her Face.jpg Bullfrog Looking At Eli With A Concerned Look On Bullfrog's Face.jpg Bianca & KC Handcuffed At KC's Bachelor Party With Drew Smiling & Laughing.jpg Anya & Holly J At Fiona's Condo With Anya Zipping Up Holly J's Dress While Holly J Looks At her Phone.jpg Trivia *It has been confirmed this episode will take place at the end of the Spring Formal. *Stephen Stohn says it's not a coincidence that this episode airs on the anniversary of Julia's death. *Stephen Stohn tweeted that Eli, Clare, Julia, & Bullfrog will be the main focus of this episode. *The title of this episode is named after "Drop the World" by Lil Wayne Feat. Eminem. *It has been said that this episode will end with a cliffhanger. *In this episode Anya tells Holly J that she is her only non gay friend. This is not true because Anya is also friends with Chantay, who is not gay. *Clare breaks up with Eli in this episode because she needed space, and she felt that Eli was manipulating her. *Clare makes reference to Breakaway, when Eli says she has pretty eyes. *The episode aired on 4/22, the date Julia died. This is also the date Jenna gave birth to her & KC's baby. Quotes *(Eli to Clare): "If you hate the hearse, I'll get rid of it." (Clare to Eli): "Eli.. you love that car." (Eli to Clare): "I love you ! And I know you love me too!" *(Clare to Eli): We have to breakup, did you hear me we're NOT meant to be together! (Eli): "We are, I just have to get rid of Morty." *(Eli to Clare): "YOU RIPPED MY HEART OUT!!" (Clare): "That's not what I meant to do" *(Chantay to Jenna): "I'll call 911!" *(Clare to Eli): "You scare me, I can't be around you!" *(KC to Bianca): "Let's step it up a notch." *(Holly J to Anya): "I have no problem sharing a bed with my lesbian best friend." *(Holly J to Anya): "Anya, can you zip me up?"(Fiona): "Oh, here, I'll do it." (Holly J): "Oh, that's okay, you're busy." (Fiona): "I am?" *(Anya to Holly J): "You're doing a terrible job of not being awkward." *(Holly J to Anya): "Do you think Fi's into blonds or brunettes?" (Anya to Holly J): "Redheads." *(Eli in a broken voice to Clare): "I crashed Morty, you hated it." (Clare in tears to Eli): "But you could've died!" (Eli to Clare): "It was worth it though... you came." *(Bullfrog to Eli): "All this stuff it may seem like life or death right now, but give it time. Hey. Time heals everything." *(Eli to Bullfrog): "You raised a weird kid. So, I'm gonna deal in weird ways." *(Bullfrog to Eli): "Shooting is no way to deal with anything. Ever. You're not allowed to go on that Spring Break Trip with Clare. *(Eli to Bullfrog): "But Dad--!" (Bullfrog to Eli): "No buts. Hand them over." *(Bullfrog to Eli): "Have a nice walk home. *(Bullfrog to Eli about Julia): "It won't make her deader" *(Anya to Holly J): "Hell, no risk of pregnancy? I'm in!" *(Clare to Alli about Eli): "I don't know what he'd do if I ended it." *(Clare to Alli): "I really do need some space."(Alli): "Does Eli know that?" *(Eli to Clare): "You made a promise, remember? That you never leave me." *(Clare to Eli): "Eli! Eli, ANSWER ME!" *(Anya to Holly J): "I have a lot of gay friends. I think you're my only non-gay friend." *(Clare to Eli): "I hate the hearse." *(Fiona to Holly J): "Don't worry, I'll get over you eventually. You're not that awesome." *(Drew to KC): "You just had to handcuff yourself to my girlfriend huh?" (KC) I don't think now is the time to have that discussion." *{Dave to KC and Bianca after they handcuff themselves together}: "Whoah guys, those handcuffs are a joke, I don't have the keys!" {KC and Bianca together}: "...What?!" Featured Music *''"Head Over Heels" by Digital Daggers *"Shake, Suga, Shake" by Codi Jordan *"Running" by The Jefferson *"Ignite" by Ali Pierre *"Stupid Boy" by Lisha Cash *"A Little Bit (reloaded)" by Alexz Johnson *"Big Love" by Palovr *"Don't Be Deceived" ''by Philip LaRue Promo and Interview *TeenNick Promo *MuchMusic Promo *Sneak Peak *MTV Sneak Peek *The Marilyn Denis Show *CP24 Breakfast *Canada AM *CTV Toronto News *Drop the World (2) Teennick Sneak Peek *thumb|300px|left Link Watch Drop The World (2) Download Drop The World (2) Category:Season Finale Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi: In Too Deep Category:Episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Death Category:Canadian Category:Breakups Category:Teenage Pregnancy Category:LGBT